


about last night

by weirdoqueen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoqueen/pseuds/weirdoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thing I wrote ages ago and rediscovered - a hammered shepard seeks her illusive beau, shenanigans* ensue</p><p>*read: fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	about last night

It was late.  
She was drunk.  
Very drunk.  
She wasn’t sure what part of the station she was on, only that she wanted to find Jack for. Ahem. Reasons.  
She found what at least looked like the door to his bedroom, but the usual passkey didn’t work. She hacked it easily—she’d always been more skilled in the art of decryption when drunk—and slipped inside.  
She was greeted by the usual beautiful view—though it seemed different somehow. She shrugged it off, and chalked it up to her intoxication.  
She heard a shifting of sheets and looked to see a flash of familiar blue.  
“Heyyyyyy,” she said, stumbling over towards the dark-hued sheets, “Hope I didn’t wake youuu.”  
He grunted softly in what Shepard assumed to be a “No”-esque fashion. She incorrectly estimated the distance between the door and the bed, however, and she stumbled onto the bed, her cheek landing on his abs.  
She blinked, ran a hand over his stomach. “Since when d’you have these, huh? You been workin’ out?”  
He let out a single snort, the smirk on his lips apparent through the sound.  
She grinned back, a toothy thing that would’ve made him laugh had he seen it. She straddled his lap, hands splayed on his chest, and leaned in close.  
“Soooo,” she purred, “What do you wanna do?”  
Her grin widened even further as she followed the trail his eyes made down her body. For a moment she thought they looked different somehow, but again she shook it off as a side effect of the sheer amount of liquor she’d consumed.  
His fingertips threaded through her hair, down her shoulder, over her breast.  
She shivered. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting,” she murmured, nipping at his lip just a bit too hard.  
But he said nothing. He planted a kiss at the top of her neck, drawing in a deep breath, his hands settling themselves on her hips. He pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, hands gripping at her ass, and she let out a soft moan. His hands slipped under the hem of the shirt she wore—Jack’s shirt—and smoothed down her stocking-covered legs, then bringing his hands back to pull the shirt off of her, tossing it onto a nearby chair, safely out of harm’s way. He sat up, nudging her breasts towards his mouth, biting and sucking at her nipples as his fingertips smoothed over her groin.  
“You—mmf—you t-tease st-stop that,” she mumbled.  
He grunted, and brought her back down, kissing her on the mouth and tugging at her hair. He tossed her onto the mattress and rose onto his knees, towering over her.  
She blinked at him, her scars glinting faint red even in the dark. “You seem… diff’rent.”  
She yelped as he tore open the crotch of her stockings.  
“……….Different. Good different.”  
At this point her eyes had adjusted enough to the dim light that she could see his hand at his groin, pushing down the waist of his pants enough to pull out his stiffening cock. She managed to push herself upright with only minor trouble, and grabbed a hold of him, pressing her half-open mouth against his shaft, red eyes glancing up at his face. He’d winced slightly—she’d forgotten to curl her lips over her teeth—but did not protest. She eased him into her mouth, this time remembering about her teeth, and sucked until he was hard—until he knotted a fist in her hair and pulled her off of him. He kept her pressed against his body as he reached down to get his hand between her legs, slipping two fingers into her and moving so quickly that she didn’t have time to moan.  
He stopped suddenly, pulling out and pushing her back towards the headboard, turning her back towards him. He pressed a hand to the back of her head when she tried to look back at him, pushing the top of her forehead against the wall. His other hand snaked down her abdomen, his middle finger running through the stripe of hair on her mons and stopping just before her clit. She grunted, her hips shifting and her legs widening. He began to rub her clit in slow circles, while pressing the head of his cock against her taint, then entering her just slightly. Her hips began to buck as his hand increased, so he stilled her somewhat by gripping her hip with his other hand. In a matter of moments, both hands held onto her, bringing her ass towards him, against his body. She in turn pressed herself against him, drawing a moan from him as she slid her heat over his length.  
“God, just fuck me,” she purred, and she could hardly get all the words out before he obliged.  
It wasn’t long at all before her moans echoed in the room, before her body was numb with sensation. He seemed quieter than usual, but she certainly was in no position to pay heed.  
He withdrew just before he came, pressing his cock against her asshole.  
She looked over her shoulder at him, her vision slightly blurred. She wasn’t one to sober up quickly.  
“D…don’t you need to take a break?” she asked. She watched as his eyes moved as he gave his head a small shake. “Y-you…’ve never wanted t’… to do that b’fore.”  
She let out a quiet whimper as he slid into her, his semen serving as the bare minimum of lube.  
“I’m a bit rusty, jus’ so y’know.” In response he leaned forward and bit at her ear as a hum of pleasure slipped from his throat, one hand delivering a solid slap to her ass. He moved slowly, giving her adequate room to relax her body.  
But then she whispered faster and he obeyed.  
He pulled out again, though this time he hadn’t actually climaxed. He moved back and laid her down on the mattress again, shifting so he hovered over her chest. He lowered his shaft into her cleavage and she pressed her breasts together, squeezing him as his hips rocked, as he reached his peak and released onto her.  
For a while he stayed there, his breathing deep. Eventually, though, she broke the silence, asking, “So can I finish now?”  
He grunted and got off the bed.  
“Wh—”  
Grabbed her by the arm,  
“H—!”  
Tossed her out into the hall, wearing nothing but torn stockings.  
“Thanks,” he said, before the door shut.  
She blinked.  
She knew that voice.  
She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth—which was, unfortunately, dripping with his fluids.  
Kai Leng’s, that is.


End file.
